<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty sees a tall human by gAdgEt920</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894746">Kitty sees a tall human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920'>gAdgEt920</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goons Podcast - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doug's POV, M/M, imagine ur Matt's cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug wants treats</p>
<p>Maybe this skyscraper of a human can help him in getting some treats</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blargmyshnoople/McNasty, McNasty/BlargMyShnoople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty sees a tall human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cats are cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doug eyes the new guest, the human was alarmingly tall, he didn't like that, but it somehow opened a challenge for him. If he could climb this human, maybe he can now reach the treats his owner kept putting at unreachable shelves. But first he needs to gain this human's trust, the human smelled like dog. He didn't like it but he needs this human at the moment so he had to get past the smell.</p>
<p>He sees his owner and the guest by the living room, he makes his way over to the guest, purring softly as he rubbed on his leg, that certainly got their attention.</p>
<p>"Oh.. hi there." the human guest says.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's Doug, I think he likes ya." his owner says, chuckling as he reached over to pet him.</p>
<p>Doug leans over, feeling his owner's warm hand, he looks over at the guest and climbed at his leg, "Woah, hey... good kitty." </p>
<p>When Doug gets on the guest's lap he meows, hopefully this gets his trust. He paws at his hands, wanting some rubs. When the human starts petting him he purrs softly, somehow falling asleep afterwards.</p>
<p>When he wakes up he was still being held by the human guest, but now they're in the kitchen. His owner goes over the shelves, hopefully its his treats.</p>
<p>"Look at you Mcnasty, he looks like your kid."</p>
<p>"I'm a cat daddy now."</p>
<p>"Well now hold on, that's my pet." </p>
<p>"Mine now."</p>
<p>He sees his owner pout, walking over to the shelves and grabs the thing that he wanted the most. "C'mere Doug."</p>
<p>He jumps off the human guest's arms and ran to his owner, sitting pretty as he was given a treat.</p>
<p>"Cunning kitty."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well that's Doug for you..."</p>
<p>"Wait til' you meet Millie."</p>
<p>The conversation blurs out as Doug happily eats his treat, hopefully his owner would give him more later on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>